Love after Turmoil (A Whole New World Spin-off Oneshot)
by ShadowfireAngel
Summary: A short and simple oneshot that is a spin-off, more or less, to my story A Whole New World. Rated M for containing a sexual situtaion


**Love after Turmoil**

After going their separate ways, the four birds, Shadow and Jewel, Blu and Sapphire, began to look around for a place to settle down for some time, place where they could start a new life, free from the turmoils that they had just been faced with. Shadow and Jewel had gone further into the forest as well as veering slightly left of the place in which Linda and Tulio lived.

Blu and Sapphire on the other hand were quite content living closer to the building, but they veered away like Shadow and Jewel expect to the right as they began their search for a place for them to begin their lives.

It may have taken them a few days, which were thankfully uneventful, to find a suitable place, but once they did, Shadow and Jewel began craving out into a tree, a hollow, a place that would keep them warm and comfortable, mostly. This itself took at least a week to get done and during that week, the two lovebirds would simply sleep on the branches next to their in progress hollow.

At the end of that week, they happily relaxed for sometime, sharing in their times together and just enjoying each others company overall.

"Its nice that it's just the two of us." Jewel happily sighed as she leaned against Shadow.

Shadow for his part had his wings wrapped around his loving mate as he was seated against one of the hollows circular walls and he couldn't agree more. Sure, he loved his brother, but for once, he was glad to be alone with Jewel and only Jewel.

"Yes, it is. For a change, we aren't running away from something." Shadow replied lightly.

Silence enveloped the two for quite sometime but it wasn't total silence. From time to time, one of the blue birds would speak up and remark about something, the other commenting on it before they fell into silence once more. However, there was one thought on the both the blue bird's minds that they were wondering about and considering.

Were they ready to start a family?

They had talked about a few times during their adventure together, the most prominent time being when they were in the aviary. That was the most they had talked about the prospect of a family and while they had discussed it, Jewel had said that she would rather wait till she was free so that she may raise her children in the wilds, to be free birds like herself and Shadow.

They must have known that their respective partner was thinking the same thing, because almost at the same time, they glanced at each other. The small movements they made was enough to let the other know that they indeed were thinking the same.

"Thinking the same thing?" Shadow asked.

"If we are ready to start a family?" Jewel asked in return.

Shadow simply nodded his head.

Again, silence claimed the area for a few moments before one of them spoke up.

"In all honesty, I we wouldn't know unless we were to ask some other bird family or unless we went there ourselves." Shadow calmly remarked.

Jewel nodded in return, offering no verbal response as she processed through her head what Shadow had just told her. She knew full well that the responsibility of being a parent were demanding as she had seen in her father from time to time when she was a talonful. The only thing she was unsure about, was the process of giving birth the hatchling's eggs themselves.

She wasn't sure what that would be like, and quite frankly, that worried her slightly as she knew not what to expect.

Shadow noticed this in her eyes, albeit barely, and gave her a reassuring peck on the head. (no pun intended)

"Don't be afraid, if we do go through with it, we do it together.

Together,she thought.

With a few more moments passing them by, Jewel eventually nodded while sitting up to gaze at Shadow with loving and caring smile.

"Together."

Shadow stood and moved to give Jewel some more space so that she may lay down and get as comfortable as she could. As she lay on her back, Shadow couldn't help but stare in wonder at how beautiful even her underside was despite being essentially the same colour as the rest of her.

Both birds could feel their bodies warming up as they grew nervous with each step they took. At the moment, both could feel themselves being...turned on, for lack of better words, both could feel their lower regions preparing for their intimate moment.

When she was comfortable and was ready, not in just mind and spirit but also sexual, Jewel gave Shadow a shallow nod, indicating that he may proceed.

Nervously, Shadow moved over to Jewel and stood over the top while making sure he would be able to put himself in a comfortable position. With another nod from Jewel, that was aimed at reassuring him and calming him down as well, Shadow lowered himself down until his cloaca touched with hers.

What they felt next was unexpected.

Both birds gasped it pleasure as they both felt a new sensation coursing through the length of their bodies, causing both of them to shiver slightly as they both closed their eyes, enjoying blissful moment. There was honestly no way to describe the feeling they were experiencing, but that was fine with them.

"A-a-amazing!" Jewel sighed.

Shadow simply nodded in reply.

For several minutes, they experienced the new sensation, then, within his lower body, Shadow could feel something moving through him, and before too long into Jewel whom felt it moving into her. Both knew what is was, but were still caught up in the moment.

Once the movement in his lower body passed, Shadow removed his cloaca from Jewel's as they both gasped and sighed one last time. Shadow then moved over to Jewel's side and lay down next to her, slipping one wing under her back as she rolled in closer to Shadow, resting her head on his chest.

Thus, they fell asleep, cuddling while not knowing that far to the south-east, Blu and Sapphire had done much the same things as the two sleeping lovebirds in the past week, including what had occurred only seconds ago.

And there we have it folks, the intimate scene between the two. So with that done, look for Amazon Untamed next as that is what is to come.

~ShadowfireAngel

EDITED 20/04/2015


End file.
